


Floral and Fading

by superwh0alock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwh0alock/pseuds/superwh0alock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and reader are dating, but haven't had the sex yet. Gabriel discovers why. Reader is Sam and Dean's sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floral and Fading

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fand0maniac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fand0maniac/gifts).



> Floral and Fading by Pierce the Veil

Your hands raked through Gabe's hair as his tongue explored your mouth. This had been a recurring scenario over the past several nights as you had been spending a lot of time with your new boyfriend, Gabriel. Each time you hung out, you became closer, both physically and emotionally. You were really starting to like him and you didn't want to screw anything up. When his hands slipped under your shirt, you pulled back from his lips. He immediately withdrew his hands. 

"Did I do something wrong?" Gabe asked, his eyes wide with concern. 

"No, it's not you," you said, looking away. "It's just that I am really self-conscience, but I really like you and I don't want that to get in the way." 

"Oh, sugar. It's okay, I understand. Do you want to talk about it? Maybe I can help." 

You were hesitant at first, but Gabriel seems to really like you, so maybe he would understand. 

"Well, I've been hunting for a while. Since I can remember, and it was at a cost. I've been tortured and hunted and everything else, but the worst part is the scars that are left behind. It just reminds me of all the pain I've been through and my friends I've lost. I look at them and how they make me feel weak and... ugly," you said, your voice beginning to shake. 

Gabe looked at you with tears in his eyes. 

"I have some scars too, kiddo. Remember how I told you that I was killed by my brother?" 

You shook your head, hanging onto every word. 

"Well, when my father brought me back, I wasn't perfect. I still have a scar on my stomach from the angel blade. Even my wings...," Gabe trailed off, a tear rolling down his face. 

"My wings are charred and mangled. They used to be so beautiful. It's like comparing a show dog to a rescue dog. Who would want that? All I do is run from my problems, from Heaven, from my family. That's how I got into this situation in the first place. I'm a coward." 

"I'll tell you what," you said, tears streaming down your face. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours." 

Gabriel nodded. You looked into his eyes, and with shaky hands began to take your shirt off. Gabriel did the same. 

"This one," you began, pointing to a small scar on your stomach just above your bellybutton, "is from when a demon tried to kill me. With my own demon blade, because why not." 

Gabriel pointed to a large scar on his abdomen. "That's the damage that good ole Luci caused. That's the one that killed me." 

You pointed to a set of claw marks on your arm. "I accidentally dated a werewolf," was your only explanation. 

Gabriel laughed. "Like your brother, huh?" 

"Oh yeah, I forgot about the Madison incident," you chuckled. "It wasn't as bad because I didn't kill him myself." 

Gabriel suddenly got serious. "Do you want to see my wings?" 

"Please," you said softly. 

Gabriel stood up and stretched out his wings. There was evidence of golden, dark brown, light brown, and blonde feathers, but most of his wings were black like soot. A few fell to the floor when he stretched them out. They were still amazing. They stretched out across your whole room. And although they were amazing, they were still broken. Just like your angel. 

"I think they're beautiful," you said shakily. 

Gabriel didn't say anything. You could tell he was hurting. All of the memories he had tried to repress were back, and now that he shared them with you, you knew how broken he really was. He turned back to you with tears on his face as he folded in his wings. You walked to him and pulled him into a loving embrace. With his head on your shoulder, an occasional tear dripping onto your skin, you knew you loved him. You wanted to take care of him and love him and make love to him and live with him for as long as you can. 

"I love you, Gabriel," you mumbled softly against his chest. He pulled you back to look into your eyes. 

"I love you, too. I love your scars, your imperfections, your quirks, all of you." 

"If you love me, show me more," you said, your eyes darting from his eyes to his lips. 

He pulled you close so you were nose to nose.

"This is how much I love you, (y/n)," he whispered, looking deep into your eyes. 

He guided your chin to his lips, kissing you gently, but filled with emotion. His hands were roaming all over your body, and yours on his. You loved being close to him like this. His kisses were getting deeper and more passionate. Without breaking apart your lips, you led him to your bed. You both sat on the bed and he began to lay you down. He started kissing your jaw and moved gradually down to your neck. You moaned softly as his lips laid sweet kisses across your neck. He pulled back and looked at you, as if to ask for permission to go further. You understood and nodded. You arched your back as he reached under you to unclasp your bra and pull it from you body. He drank in the sight of you. 

"You are so perfect," he said, taking in the sight beneath him. 

He ran his hands over your newly exposed breasts. He glided his smooth thumbs over your hard nipples and then leaned down to take one into his mouth. He lightly nipped at your skin, then did the same to the other breast. You were struggling to stay quiet, and Gabriel could tell. 

"You don't have to stay quiet, honey. I wanna hear all of those sweet sounds that come out of your beautiful mouth." 

He then reached down to his belt and began taking the rest of his clothes off. You did the same and before long you were both exposed to each other. Not only were your bodies naked, but your souls, grace, emotions were naked to each other as well. You took his half-hard dick in your hand and stroked and pumped him until he was groaning and dripping with pre cum. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. 

"I am absolutely positive." 

He lined up with your entrance, and with his forehead touching yours, nose to nose, he entered you slowly. Once he was fully inside you, he stayed still for a moment, relishing in the feeling of just being close to you. He began to move, slowly at first, but picking up speed once you got adjusted. This wasn't just regular sex. It was special and slow and you cherished every minute of it. His rhythm was steady, like a pendulum. Moving in and out of you, your bodies becoming one. You were moaning his name over and over like a prayer. He was listening. You wrapped your legs and your ankles crossed at the small of his back. He went deeper, hitting that sweet spot with every thrust. You were close to the edge, with his face now buried in your neck, he was whispering in a language that you assumed was Enochian.  Suddenly and unexpectedly the knot in your stomach burst, a white hot wave of pleasure following. Your wall tightened around him and he groaned loudly, as you had sparked his orgasm. Both of you, spiralling and tumbling through ecstasy together. Once you had both come down from your highs, he pulled himself out and laid next to you, with a contented moan. He laid facing you and gently brushed your hair from you face. 

"I hope you know that you're beautiful and strong and that I think you're incredible," he said lovingly. 

"I do know those things. It's just hard to believe sometimes. And I hope you know that you're brave and you're amazing. You're not a coward. You're amazing." 

"I love you, (y/n)," he said, pulling you close to him. 

"I love you too, Gabe." 


End file.
